Robbie Malone
by Charlene Edwards
Summary: Matches little boy goes undercover
1. Default Chapter

This was the second NW fic I wrote. It was inspired by Dick's use of the alias "Robbie Malone" in Titans #18. But it started something that's been dubbed by others as Robbieverse. These Malones are fun to play with. I hope you all enjoy. :-) Char  
  
  
  
ROBBIE MALONE: Part 1  
  
The dark figure by the window blended well with the shadows on the wall. His entry had been so silent that the man at the desk had not heard him. But, that had come to be normal in their relationship. He stood there a few minutes watching his old friend working through the pile of papers which cluttered the desk. He waited until the perfect moment. As Jim Gordon raised his cup of coffee he spoke.  
  
"You needed to see me Jim."  
  
The man at the desk jumped, startled, "Do you try to give me a heart attack!?!" he asked turning toward his visitor. He could almost swear that the man in the cowl had almost smiled, just for the most fleeting of seconds.  
  
"You needed to see me Jim?" The Batman repeated.  
  
"There's a strange aspect to some robberies we've been having in the fashion and diamond districts near Moench Row."  
  
"I've heard about the robberies. They seemed rather routine to me."  
  
"Until last night, I would have agreed with you. There was a video surveillance camera at the Diamond Cuttery that was robbed last night. What it picked up is hard to believe, if everything's kosher."  
  
"What did the tape show?"  
  
'Boy, you're a real conversationalist' Jim Gordon thought to himself before he began, " Eddie Maltz and company seemed to be back in business."  
  
Batman turned toward Commissioner Gordon, "Maltz is in Blackgate."  
  
"Suppose to be."  
  
"I didn't hear about any escapes."  
  
"There weren't any. And when we checked around this morning, our detectives found Maltz in his cell. The new warden said my detectives misidentified the perps on the video. I Id'd the perps on the video and I know I wasn't wrong."  
  
"So you think the new administration at Blackgate's involved." Batman simply stated, there was no question in his tone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you want me to help?"  
  
"Remember about 11 years ago, you went undercover for me in Blackgate when I suspected corruption in the ranks there?"  
  
"You want me to do that again?"  
  
"How do I, umm, put this delicately." Jim said averting Batman's gaze.  
  
"Delicately?"  
  
"You're, umm, too, uhh, old for this one."  
  
"Too old???"  
  
"Maltz and his gang are street punks, you know that. The oldest one's no more than 24. I'm afraid neither of us are going to pass for that again, friend."  
  
"Then why call me?" Batman said puzzled.  
  
"You do however, have a son."  
  
"Son?"  
  
"Nightwing. You two might fool some people, but I'm not one of them. I've known that boy since he was in short pants, literally, I know he's the original Robin; and I know what he is to you. Do you think he'll do it?"  
  
Batman thought, it hadn't been so long ago that he had asked Nightwing to go into Blackgate. He was almost killed then. Now to ask him to return.  
  
"Don't you have any undercover officers who could do this?"  
  
"Not as well as you two. Besides, you both can get out of situations that my 'regular' officers could never. Will you ask him?" Jim Gordon said as he walked to the VCR to retrieve the tape.  
  
"I'm not making any promises. I'll let you know tomorrow."  
  
"Here's the ..." Jim began as he turned around. He stopped when he saw he was alone.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Boy Wonder, you are sooo busted."  
  
"What'd I do Babs?" Dick asked innocently shooting his best smile at the computer screen.  
  
"Tim MAYBE could hack into my computers. You, NEVER. Trying to break in and find out personal information about Jason Bard. Dick you are sooo jealous."  
  
"I am not! I'm concerned."  
  
"Jealous."  
  
"Concerned."  
  
"Jealous."  
  
"Concerned."  
  
"JEALOUS!!!"  
  
He turned from the computer as he heard his doorbell ring.  
  
"Where you expecting anyone?"  
  
"Now who's jealous? And no I wasn't."  
  
"Let me check first." Babs said as she went to check the monitors. She was careful about opening doors now, not just hers, but the doors of those she cared about. She had monitoring systems in place so she could keep an eye on 'her people'. When she saw who was ringing Dick's doorbell, she lifted an eyebrow in surprise. " Go get it. I'll check in later." she said as she closed her connection.  
  
"Concerned." Dick said at the now black computer screen as he headed towards the door. Opening the door he literally felt his jaw drop, "Bruce? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you? Can I come in?"  
  
"You're asking? I mean, yeah, sure, come in! " Dick watched as the man who had raised him walked into his apartment. Bruce Wayne wasn't his father by birth, but that was the only way he wasn't Dick's father. Their relationship had been strained lately, but things had finally started to improve between them . Dick was glad. He missed the close relationship that they had once shared. He knew that Bruce did too, but that Bruce had a harder time expressing that than most people.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to stare." Dick said closing the door. "It's just that you don't normally use doors."  
  
"Cute. So, how have you been?"  
  
Dick could see that Bruce was uncomfortable, it didn't take a great detective to figure that out. Small talk wasn't something he did well, even when in 'Brucie' mode.  
  
"Good. Have a seat." Dick said as he grabbed his strewn clothes from the sofa and chair. He looked at Bruce with a wide grin " When Tim's done with him, can I borrow Alfred for the summer?"  
  
"No. Sit down Dick, I want to talk to you."  
  
"Talk! You want to talk? Okay." Dick wasn't exactly sure why his heart was racing at the moment. Part of him felt like a little kid waiting for his Dad's reaction to his report card.  
  
"Let me say first, so there's no misunderstanding when this comes up later, that I am going to ask you to take a job. It's totally up to you if you take it. I know you're busy with your own work --- with the Titans and your city. "  
  
"What's the job?"  
  
"We'll talk about that in a while. I just wanted you to understand that I was going to talk with you about that, so you don't think it has anything to do with what I really came here to talk to you about."  
  
Dick smiled as he looked at his dad, "I know that. If it was just a job, you'd have called. So why did you come?"  
  
"Parents have the right, and the duty, to check in on their kids every now and then. No matter how big the kids think they are. I've been a little slack in this particular role of mine lately. I'd like to change that. Now, how have you really been?"  
  
Dick wasn't sure where to begin. He felt the back part of his head spin, where was this coming from. "I've been okay."  
  
"I know that you had it pretty rough when you cleaned up Blackgate during No Man's Land. I haven't told you exactly how proud of you I am for what you did there, but I am." Bruce stood up and walked to the far wall. He looked at the photos that graced the wall; Dick and Barbara at the beach prior to her shooting; and a photo Bruce hadn't seen before, Dick in his police uniform. He turned back to his son, "Graduation day?"  
  
"Yeah." Dick said with a smile.  
  
"I should have been there. I ..."  
  
"You were busy. I understand. Taking care of my city on my own now makes me really appreciate what you do. More than I already did. Listen, what's the job you want me to take?" Dick asked, hoping to give Bruce a breather. As much as Dick was reveling in this type of conversation with Bruce, he realized that it was hard for Bruce. Not because he didn't love Dick, but because he did. Work however, was something Bruce could talk about with relish.  
  
"I don't want you to take the job. It's a job that Jim Gordon suggested you do. You are more than free to turn it down."  
  
"Gordon wanted Nightwing, not Batman?"  
  
Bruce turned to Dick, a curious expression on his face, "He said I was ... too old ... for the job."  
  
"He said WHAT!!! To you!!! " Dick could feel his sides start to ache as he felt the laughter coming. 'No, Grayson,' he thought to himself, 'you laugh now and you're toast.' But Dick couldn't help himself as he felt himself explode. He fell over on the sofa holding his stomach.  
  
"It's not that funny." Bruce said dryly.  
  
"If you say so." Dick replied as he tried to sit back up. "What ... what job are you too old for."  
  
"It's undercover with a gang of thieves. Young thieves."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
"Eddie Maltz' gang."  
  
"But there're in Blackgate."  
  
"I know."  
  
Dick stared at Bruce. Now he understood why Bruce was reluctant to ask him to take this case. It meant going back into Blackgate.  
  
"Tell me what's up." he said seriously. He listened as Bruce conveyed the situation. Dick moved to his computer. Clicking a few keys he soon saw Barbara's face engulf his screen.  
  
"Hi!" she said as she spied Bruce in the background, "What's up?"  
  
"I need you to create me a rap sheet so I'll look good while I'm in Blackgate."  
  
"Blackgate?"  
  
"Yeah, your Dad needs me to go undercover. So create me, I'm Robbie Malone."  
  
To be continued 


	2. Robbie Malone: Part 2

ROBBIE MALONE Ch. 2  
  
  
  
"Commissioner Gordon, Detective Hawke from Safe & Lofts Division's here with a prisoner. Said he was scheduled to meet with you tonight."  
  
"Detective Hawke?" Jim Gordon thought as he answered his secretary through the intercom. He didn't remember a meeting with Detective Hawke. He didn't remember Detective Hawke. But there was something familiar about the name in the back of his mind.  
  
"Commissioner, Detective Hawke says you and he made the appointment last night while he was working the night shift. Said it's about a special project you're working on."  
  
Jim Gordon's eyes grew wide with realization. Last night. Batman. 'Detective Hawke' was the disguise he used right after the cataclysm when he was pulling people from a collapsed and burning building.  
  
"Yes, send the, uhh, 'Detective' in."  
  
Jim Gordon watched the door as the large man entered. It amazed Gordon the range of disguises the Batman could utilize. As Hawke, he was an imposing figure. Over six feet and broad of shoulders, he seemed larger in this guise than in his Batman costume. It utterly amazed Jim Gordon.  
  
He had a young man with him. Gordon knew who it was, but the figure before him would not be confused with Nightwing by anyone else. His hair was disheveled, he was unshaven, and his hands ..., Jim Gordon gently shook his head, they were good, both of them. He admired the little details to the young man's disguise; they had even went to the trouble of simulating finger tattoos across his knuckles, a 'tell-tale' sign of one who had spent some incarcerated time. 'Well, they've seen enough perps to know how to blend in.' Gordon thought as he shut his office door.  
  
"I assume by this display that you've agreed to go undercover for me." Gordon said to Nightwing as he walked around his desk.  
  
"Nice to be wanted Commissioner." Nightwing said with a grin.  
  
"You tell him everything?" Gordon said to Batman.  
  
"Yes. Here are the papers I've generated to get Nightwing into Blackgate. I'll handle all communications with him while he's there." Batman said handing the documents Oracle had created on Robbie Malone.  
  
"These are perfect." Gordon said after reviewing the documents, "I've managed to have Joey Torres transferred out of Blackgate. That will make Maltz' gang a man short. I'm sure you can fill that role nicely. I need you to find out who their contact in the administration is, how many people are involved, exactly what is going on in there."  
  
"Yep, a role I can fill." Nightwing replied. "Time to get started, Commish."  
  
Gordon looked from Nightwing to Batman. Even disguised, Gordon saw the concern in Batman's eyes. As a father, Gordon could relate. He wouldn't be happy about sending his child into a place like Blackgate either. No matter how well trained that child might be. He pushed the intercom button on his phone,  
  
"Send Bullock in here."  
  
Harvey Bullock soon walked into Commissioner's Gordon office, "Ya' needed me, Commish?"  
  
"Yes, Detective. Would you mind seeing to it that Mr. 'Malone' here gets placed back in lock-up, I still have a few things to discuss with Detective Hawke."  
  
"Sure Commish." Bullock said as he grabbed the young man by the shoulders, "Come on you." as they headed out the door.  
  
Batman, as Detective Hawke, watched Bullock take Nightwing away, away to start this undercover operation in Blackgate. Back to Blackgate, where he had so narrowly escaped death not so long ago. Batman steeled himself. He was Batman, he didn't show emotion during a case, no matter what turmoil his insides were in, Batman didn't show emotion.  
  
Gordon watched 'Detective Hawke'. He saw Batman's jaw flinch. Gordon knew that he worried about the boy. Gordon worried about the boy. But that 'boy' has proven himself more than once to be capable of taking care of himself, and taking care of his business, of being a man.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Paul Drew, the warden of Blackgate, watched as the new prisoners stepped from the transport ship onto Blackgate island. Warden Drew turned from the window as he heard a knock on his door. He watched as Officer Waite walked into the room. Drew had been hired to administer Blackgate Penitentiary. To clean up the mess that the No Man's Land had left. On the day of the Cataclysm, Blackgate housed 2060 prisoners to 273 guards. With today's new shipment of twenty prisoners, Blackgate's prisoner load would reach nearly 2500. The prisoner to guard ratio increasing from 7.5 men per guard to approximately 9 to 1. Drew knew that Blackgate's guards weren't paid enough to do the job without a certain amount of graft entering into the work. Oh, there were the dedicated officers like Waite here, but there were so many others who could be bought. Yes, for an ambitious man, administering Blackgate could prove quite profitable.  
  
"I have the paperwork on the new prisoners, Sir."  
  
"Thank you Officer Waite. Please put them on my desk."  
  
"Yes Sir." Waite said as he crossed the space between the door and the desk, placing the documents in the center of the large walnut desk. He turned and walked out.  
  
Warden Drew walked to the desk, sat down and started reviewing the documents on the new prisoners. Joey Torres' relocation had posed a problem. Of Maltz' men, he had the singular talent of easily managing locks with some finesse. As he scanned the papers to see if any of the 'new crop' had any promise, one set caught his eye; the set which began:  
  
"NAME: Malone, Robert, A.K.A. Robbie.  
  
AGE: 23, HEIGHT: 5' 10", WEIGHT 175 lbs., HAIR: Black, EYES: Blue..  
  
OFFENSE: Breaking, Entering, Larceny, Assault on Governmental Officer.  
  
SENTENCE: 24 months minimum, 60 months maximum."  
  
Drew looked from the documents to the photo attached to the jacket, something in the eyes. Yes, this kid had an attitude. Drew continued to read about Robbie Malone.  
  
"He might do." Drew mused.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Robbie Malone was among the twenty or so new 'residents' of Blackgate that were processed into the prison's system. With each new step, Dick Grayson rolled his eyes. 'Grayson, what have you gotten yourself into. You could be with Babs right now.' Then with a sigh he thought, 'Guess that's what we hero's give up. Bruce has GOT to tell me about how Gordon talked him into doing this way back when.'  
  
"Malone, R." barked Officer Jeffers "00IN775236."  
  
"What's that?" Malone said to the officer with as much attitude as he could.  
  
"You. You're on delta level boy. That means I get to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Woo Hoo. Lucky me."  
  
"Smart mouth aren't you?" Jeffers said as he got in Malone's face.  
  
"People have been known to say that."  
  
"You won't be when I'm done with you."  
  
"People have said that before too."  
  
Officer Jeffers found himself moving back and breaking the stare with Malone. There was something about those eyes. The coldness, blue like hard ice, and the total lack of fear. Well Blackgate will teach him fear.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dick's first full day at Blackgate was rather uneventful. He learned his way around the prison. There had been many changes since he was last here, but the basic layout remained the same. He first saw Eddie Maltz and his goons in the cafeteria. Surveying the cafeteria, he recognized many faces: Arthur Brown, Johnny LaMonica, Thomas Blake, the KGBeast, so many.  
  
"Just like old home week" he had thought to himself. "Now to get cozy with them, but how to approach this."  
  
"Malone!"  
  
Dick closed his eyes as he heard Jeffers call for him, 'What does Officer Neanderthal want now." he thought as he turned to face the burly officer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What sir."  
  
"Whaddya want?"  
  
"Warden wants to see you. NOW!" he barked, pointing his ASP baton toward the exit.  
  
"Warden? What's he want with me?"  
  
Warden Drew was sitting behind his large walnut desk when Jeffers entered the office with Robbie Malone. Drew sized up the young man before him. Yes, he would do nicely. He could tell.  
  
"Sit down Mr. Malone." Warden Drew said as he gestured to the chair before his desk.  
  
Jeffers grabbed the young man by the shoulders shoving him into the chair.  
  
"Don't. Do. That. Again!" Dick growled as he glared at the officer.  
  
"That'll be all, Jeffers. Please wait outside the door." Drew said turning the new prisoner's attention back to him. He watched as the young man slid down in the chair.  
  
"So whaddya want with me, Warden?"  
  
"I've been reading up on you since you got here this morning. Interesting history. In and out of the JDC, Gotham City, Gotham County and Bludhaven jails. B & E's mostly, some assaults. Your jacket says your father's Michael 'Matches' Malone. He was a resident here about 12 years ago wasn't he? Use to work for the Falcone family."  
  
"Yeah, came in right before the first time I went into JDC."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Nine. Why? You a bleeding social worker or something?"  
  
"Not hardly. Your father still in the business?"  
  
"I ain't saying nothing 'bout my Dad."  
  
"I see you also have a younger brother Jack who was recently released from JDC."  
  
"Is there a point to this?"  
  
"I see patience isn't one of your virtues."  
  
"I don't have no virtues. If I did, I wouldn't be in Blackgate now would I."  
  
"That's good to hear. I suppose you'd rather leave here in 2 years rather than 5?"  
  
"You suppose right."  
  
"I can guarantee that for you."  
  
"Really. Who do I gotta kill?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Kill. No one. Just join a group of young offenders I've been working with. Jeffers will take you to Eddie Maltz. Maltz is in charge of my group of 'boys'. You'll have special work duties, Maltz'll explain everything you have to do. You do it and you're out of here the first time your parole comes up, with some money to start you out. Interested."  
  
"More than you can imagine, Warden." the young man said with a wide grin.  
  
To be continued ... 


	3. Robbie Malone: Part 3

Robbie Malone Ch. 3  
  
  
  
Officer Jeffers escorted Robbie Malone from the warden's office to the weight room. Maltz' boys generally hung out in the weight room. The boys club, as they were referred to on the inside, had special privileges and special work details. Malone would be joining the boys club.  
  
"Hey Maltz, looks like your club's got a new member." Jeffers said as he pushed Malone into the room and walked away.  
  
Maltz and his gang looked toward the new man in the room. It was Eddie Maltz who approached him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Malone, Rob Malone, but my friends call me Robbie."  
  
"What're in for?"  
  
"B & E, among others." he said as he walked toward the weight equipment. "So," he began turning with a wide grin, "what'da we do now?"  
  
"As you may have figured out, we don't exactly play by the same rules that the rest of the residents here do."  
  
"I was beginning to get the picture. So, we don't work?"  
  
"Not everyday; and only at night."  
  
"So, then what do we do all day?"  
  
"Whatever we want, within reason."  
  
"And, I thought I wouldn't enjoy myself here."  
  
"Being a member of the in-crowd has it's perks" Maltz replied.  
  
"So, when do we go on this night job?"  
  
"Not for a while. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other." Maltz said.  
  
Dick leaned against the wall as he watched his new found 'friends' using the weight equipment. "Not for a while." what did that mean, "Just great Grayson, how long are you gonna have to stay here. I thought I was getting really close. Okay Grayson, patience. That's what Bruce was teaching you all those long cold nights on stakeouts when you could've been at the school dances with the girls. Just put it to use."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dick spent his first week in Blackgate hanging out with 'the boys'. Nothing. No mention of their "night duties" since that first day. No mention of anything unusual, other than the fact that they didn't have work details like the other prisoners. What could be wrong? What was taking so long? Dick Grayson's patience was wearing thin. He didn't like waiting. Worse, he didn't like being confined. The day in day out sameness of doing nothing wore at him. He knew this was a temporary assignment, but he had hoped it wouldn't take this long. He was a flyer, and Blackgate clipped his wings.  
  
Officer Jeffers walked into the weight room where Dick sat watching his new found 'friends' pumping iron. Dick could easily take the whole room out, but he sat there silently watching them 'show their stuff'. Jeffers looked around the room until he saw the prisoner he had come after.  
  
"Malone." he barked.  
  
Dick looked towards the guard. His blue eyes narrowed. Jeffers was a bully. And Dick Grayson didn't like bullies.  
  
"Whadd'ya want?"  
  
"You got a visitor."  
  
"Visitor?" Dick said surprised.  
  
"Come on, Malone. I ain't got all day to babysit you."  
  
"Aren't I lucky." Dick said as he passed the guard.  
  
As he entered the visitation room and moved down the rows of cubicles, his eyes widened as he stopped at the last cubicle. Through the glass, the man he saw was unmistakable. The cheap suit, the slicked back black hair graying at the temples, the thin mustache, and the distinctive match that the man chewed on. No doubt about it, Matches Malone was here.  
  
'Robbie' took the chair and slid down in it, "Hi 'ya Pop. What're you doin' here?"  
  
"Kid, I told youse I'd come and visit." He said with a smile. "How's it goin'?"  
  
"Slow." the younger man replied with a sigh, then leaning in closer to the glass, whispered, "I'm in with Maltz, but nothing's happening. We're all on the warden's special list, we don't have to DO anything. Yet."  
  
"No idea when their next job will be?"  
  
"None."  
  
"The warden's involved. That's pretty high up. Who else?"  
  
"I'm not sure. There's this guard Jeffers. He's a real jerk, I'm just not sure if he's in or not. I have figured that Maltz and the boys are using the warden's boat to get to the city."  
  
"Makes sense. Private dock, private entry. I'll make sure to know when it leaves the island. I've also left you a little package on the south end of the island. Under a rock with a little special graffiti on it. I don't think you'll have any trouble finding it. Just in case you need to leave the facilities."  
  
"Thanks. I was wondering how I was going to contact you since I couldn't bring any communicators with me. Now I know why you said don't bring anything. You thoughtfully forgot to mention the strip search." Dick said using his best glare at his father.  
  
"Did I? Guess that's what happens when you get too old. You start forgetting things." He replied with a slight smile.  
  
Dick's eyes narrowed as he watched his father. Then he leaned back in his chair and with a wide grin said, " Yeah right."  
  
"Oh, that girl of yours, she said to tell you she's thinking about you."  
  
"Tell her me too, although she might blush if she knew exactly what I was thinking." he replied with a sly smile.  
  
"Time." the guard by the door yelled.  
  
Matches Malone stood up to leave. "Take care Kid, you'll be outta here before you know it."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dick walked into the cafeteria looking for Maltz. He saw him and the 'boys club' at the other side of the large room. As he started through the room, a noise to his left caught his attention. Johnny LaMonica was arguing with Arthur Brown. A crowd was beginning to form. Dick started to walk on by when the glint of a shiv caught his eye. LaMonica had the homemade knife and was going after Brown. He saw the guards watching, they weren't going to do anything. Dick sprang into action, he jumped up on the table then into the affray. With a turning kick, he disarmed LaMonica.  
  
Several guards, including Jeffers, had been watching the brewing fight. A few had even placed their bets on the outcome. Malone had just stopped what had promised to be a good fight. Jeffers stormed over leading the guards.  
  
"All right! Break it up!" Jeffers barked as he entered the crowd, baton in hand. "LaMonica, Brown, Malone, you're going to lock-up."  
  
"Waitaminute! I was ..." 'Robbie' started to protest.  
  
"You was butting in were you didn't belong. Well, lock-up'll teach you to mind your own business." Jeffers grabbed Robbie Malone by the right arm. "Come on you. The rest of you, sit down!"  
  
Dick new he could easily escape Jeffers' hold. Dick Grayson could, Robbie Malone was another story. He had to play along. For now.  
  
"Hey Eddie, Jeffers is taking Robbie. What do we do." Snake Barton asked his leader.  
  
"Nothing. The warden'll let him out before we need him. Until then, he can sit tight."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dick was the last of the three to reach his lock-up cell. Lock-up was the term used for solitary confinement. Single cells, no windows, steel doors, no bars, no contact. The other guards had already left. Jeffers released 'Robbie's' arm as he opened the cell door.  
  
Dick started to enter the cell when he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head and then another. He fell forward into the cell. As he started to turn, Jeffers hit him again with the baton on his lower back three or four times. As he turned, Jeffers stabbed the baton into Dick's stomach.  
  
"I told you I'd teach you some respect Malone." Jeffers said as he left the cell, locking the door behind him.  
  
Dick's breathing was heavy as he placed his hand to the back of his neck. He felt the sticky substance. He knew it was blood before he brought his hand around to see the red stain on his fingers.  
  
"Damn. Just what I need."  
  
To be continued 


	4. Robbie Malone: Part 4

ROBBIE MALONE CH.4  
  
  
  
Dick slid down the wall onto the floor. Solitary cells didn't even have a bunk. His hand applying pressure to the bleeding wound at the back of his neck. As his vision started to blur, he closed his eyes shaking his head back and forth.  
  
"You've accomplished a whole hell'uva a lot Grayson. You don't know anymore than you did your first day here, and now you're in Lock-up. Next time someone has to come to Blackgate, I volunteer Roy."  
  
Dick groaned as he leaned his head over on his knees.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Come in." Paul Drew said as he heard the tapping at his door.  
  
"Got a minute Warden." Eddie Maltz replied as he entered the office.  
  
"Certainly Eddie. Do come in. What can I do for you?"  
  
"We was just wondering when we get to go out again? Oh, and I just wanted you to know that new guy got himself put in lock-up today."  
  
"Robbie?"  
  
"Yeah. Jeffers took him. Fight in the cafeteria. Funny thing, Malone wasn't involved, but then he butted in."  
  
"Interesting. How has he fit in with you and the boys?"  
  
"He ain't Torres. But we ain't questioning you."  
  
"He has a lot of promise for our group. Thank you Eddie for the information. I'll let you boys know when I've got another job for you."  
  
Warden Drew turned toward his window after Eddie Maltz left his office. Why had Robbie involved himself in an altercation that didn't concern him. Malone seemed to be a smart kid. He should have known better than to become involved in someone else's business. Malone didn't exactly strike him as the Good Samaritan type. So why involve himself in a fight that wasn't his concern?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dick stirred himself awake as he heard the clanging of metal doors. Was I asleep? How long? He heard a key in the lock of his door. Turning toward the sound, Dick started to rise from the floor. As the door opened, he saw Jeffers.  
  
"Did we have a good night, Malone?" Jeffers asked sarcastically.  
  
Dick's steel blue eyes just stared at the guard.  
  
"Well come on, warden wants you."  
  
Dick walked out of the cell. It took all of his control not to use Officer Jeffers as a floor mop. 'I've got a job to do, and I'm going to do it,' Dick thought to himself.  
  
As they entered the Warden's office, Dick observed the man. He always seemed preoccupied with the view from his window. It was a good view of the Gotham skyline. Dick noticed he could see the Clock Tower in the distance.  
  
"Have a seat Robbie." Drew began, and then to the officer, "Thank you, that will be all."  
  
Jeffers left the room with a grunt.  
  
"I hear you got into a little trouble yesterday."  
  
"It was just a fight." Robbie Malone replied as he slid down in the chair.  
  
"That you weren't involved in."  
  
"It was something to do."  
  
"Don't do it again." Paul Drew growled across his desk at the young man. "Understand."  
  
Dick could read the man loud and clear. Paul Drew could be a very dangerous man when crossed. No wonder Maltz' boys had so readily accepted him. He came from the warden and they didn't want to cross this man.  
  
"Yeah, I understand."  
  
"There's a job tomorrow night. Your specialty, as I understand it, is locks. You'll take Torres' place. Maltz will explain your duties to you. Good day, Robbie." Drew said turning his back on his 'guest'.  
  
Dick stood up, taking that as his cue to leave. He opened the door to find Jeffers waiting for him. They walked in silence to the weight room.  
  
"Hey, Robbie."  
  
"Snake." he said nodding his head. Then turning to Maltz, " Warden says we've got a job tomorrow. "  
  
Maltz explained how they planned on hitting a jewelry store on Moench Row. As Maltz explained the plan to him, Dick's attention was drawn to the weight rooms window. He saw the warden outside. From the weight room, one had an excellent view of the warden's private boat dock. Drew was leaving the island. Dick had an idea.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Robbie replied. "I'm gonna head down to the infirmary and get this cut Jeffers gave me checked out. Don't want nothing getting in our way tomorrow."  
  
Dick left the weight room heading in the direction of the infirmary. Then, when no one was watching, he turned left instead of right and backtracked his way to the warden's office. He came upon the office as the warden's secretary was entering the supply room. He quickly slipped, unnoticed, into the office.  
  
Approaching the desk, he switched on the computer. With a few key strokes, he searched the data base until he found what he sought. Files listing jobs Maltz' gang had done since Warden Drew came to Blackgate; the loot taken; how the money was divided and between whom. Jackpot.  
  
"Just what I needed." he said as his eyes skimmed the data. "Damn, I don't see Jeffers' name. I was hoping ... "  
  
Dick sighed, then attached the file to an e-mail. With a few more key strokes, he sent the e-mail to Oracle. That should be enough evidence. The Commissioner can now have Robbie Malone transferred.  
  
Dick started to exit the email program and bring back up the computer screen Drew had left on when the door opened. Jeffers.  
  
"Damn it." he stated under his breath.  
  
"What are you doin' here Malone? What are you up to? Waite, Peters, get in here." Jeffers barked.  
  
Dick slowly stood up as the other guards entered the office.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Waite asked.  
  
"This is not what it looks like." Dick started. "I'm not ..." He stopped. Paul Drew stood in the doorway.  
  
"You're not what Robbie?" Drew asked.  
  
"Doin' nothing, warden." he replied with a smile.  
  
"He was at your computer warden." Jeffers spoke up.  
  
"Really." the warden said as he walked around to the computer, the e- mail was seventy percent sent. Drew hit the power button disconnecting the computer and stopping the e-mail. "Officer Jeffers, I believe Robbie needs another night in lock-up. He seems to have forgotten his manners."  
  
"My pleasure warden. Come on you." Jeffers said grabbing Dick by the arm.  
  
"No! You don't understand about the warden. It's not what you UGH!" Dick fell on one knee as he clutched the back of his neck. Jeffers had hit him with his baton in the same spot as last night. Before Dick could get up, Jeffers hit him several more times with the baton in the same area.  
  
"Stop it!" he heard Waite say before he lost consciousness.  
  
"Take him to lock-up." Drew said as he sat down behind his desk. He cut on the computer. What were you looking for Malone? He searched the computer, then he saw the attachment.  
  
"Well, who are you Robbie Malone?"  
  
Paul Drew buzzed his secretary who had returned to her desk.  
  
"Have Eddie Maltz sent to my office." He turned to the window. "It's a shame. I had such hope to rehabilitate Robbie. It's such a tragedy that he tried to escape and was killed." he practiced aloud.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ugh. Oh." Dick clutched at the back of his head. He was bleeding again. He blinked his eyes, clearing his blurring vision. He was in a solitary cell. How long had he been here? How long had he been unconscious??  
  
"I've got to get out of here now." He searched the room. There was no way out. Especially since he didn't have anything to work with. He listened outside the door until he heard footsteps. "Gotta take a chance."  
  
Dick started beating on the cell door.  
  
"Hey! I'm bleeding in here. I need a doctor!"  
  
He moved into position and hoped someone would open the door.  
  
Officer Waite heard Robbie Malone's pleas for a doctor. Jeffers beating Malone earlier had deeply troubled him. The kid probably did need a doctor. He took out his key and opened the cell door. As he walked in, he was hit so fast, he was unconscious before he knew he had been hit.  
  
Dick looked down at Waite's unconscious body.  
  
"Sorry. You're one of the few decent guys around here."  
  
Dick took off in a run. It was time to leave Blackgate. He began to maze his way through the prison's stone and cement walls. As he rounded a corner, he ran into Eddie Maltz and Snake. They each pulled a knife and began a threatening approach. Dick jumped high and level, both legs extended. His boots connected with each man's jaw and they fell unconscious at his feet.  
  
Finally he was in the exercise yard. He started sprinting toward the wall, when Officer Jeffers saw him. Jeffers started shooting , drawing the attention of the guards in the watch tower. Soon Dick was dodging bullets from all sides. He reached the wall. With a desperate leap he gained his hold and began scaling the wall amid gunfire. Once at the top, he somersaulted onto the beach below.  
  
He was only a few minutes ahead of the armed guards who followed him. He had to find Bruce's package fast. Then he saw it, the large rock with a midnight blue wing painted on it. He rolled the rock over, removing the back pack. He opened it.  
  
"Thanks Bruce!" and took off in a run. He had to change, but the guards were closing in on him. He started up a ledge and into the underbrush. His breathing was heavy. He watched as the guards ran past on the beach below him. Dick quickly pulled off the green prison jumpsuit and even faster put on his uniform.  
  
It was Nightwing who traversed the wall to Warden Drew's private dock. A few well placed batarangs and the guards who watched the boat were out for the night. Nightwing jumped in the boat, starting the engine. More guards ran up on the dock. Nightwing moved the boat from the island as bullets whizzed by his head.  
  
The Warden was on the dock. He and the guards leapt into another boat pursuing Nightwing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Batman!" Robin called out across the cave. "The tracking devise you put on Warden Drew's boat shows the boat's left it's dock. And the tracking devise you put in Nightwing's costume is on the boat."  
  
"Let's go." Batman said as he headed for the Batwing. Robin closely following.  
  
The Batwing silently left the hanger and headed toward the harbor. They spotted the two boats. Saw the gunfire. The Batwing flew low hovering over the lead boat. A ladder extended down from the plane. Nightwing grabbed hold swinging up. The Batwing rose in altitude away from the pursuing boat.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
James Gordon and detectives from the GCPD entered Warden Drew's office.  
  
"Gordon." Drew said standing up behind his desk.  
  
"I have a warrant to take possession of that computer. The State's department of corrections is sending in new administrators. Officer Waite will be in charge until they come in. There will be a lot of changes here."  
  
"Yes, Commissioner, a lot of changes." Officer Waite said as he entered the office. "My first order of business is suspending Officer Jeffers for using excessive force against the prisoners."  
  
"Good idea, Waite." Jim Gordon said remembering Nightwing's story about the brutal officer.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dick and Bruce changed into their normal clothes in the cave. Their meeting with Gordon had went well.  
  
"It's nice." Dick said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being at home. In my own clothes."  
  
"Hard few weeks?" Bruce said with a wink.  
  
"What do you think?" Dick said with a grin.  
  
"Staying tonight?"  
  
"I was thinking of heading over to a certain girl's place."  
  
Bruce started to leave the room, then turned back to Dick. "Good job."  
  
Dick smiled.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
She smiled sweetly as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"Aren't you Robbie Malone?"  
  
"That's what I've heard."  
  
"You know, my Dad doesn't want me hanging out with known convicts."  
  
"Really? I guess we just won't tell him."  
  
"What? What's with that look? What have you got in mind?"  
  
"You. You're on my mind. I've been without female companionship for almost two weeks. I plan to make you blush." he said with a wide grin as he entered the apartment and closed the door.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
